Battle of Tiegenhoff
The Battle of Teigenhoff was the first organized battle between the Russy Federation and the Empire. This was one of many clashes between Tanya von Degurechaff and Mary Sioux. Events of the battle Before the battle ''' After the siege of Moskva and the burning of many Russian political symbols, Tanya went back to the camp and began celebrating after their successful attack. However, the Strategic HQ gave them a new order: to destroy the Russian counterattack on the eastern front which were already invaded by at least 10 infantry divisions spread across the Grand Duchy of Dakia and the places near the General Staff. Tanya's plan was to spread out her battalion to deal with northern tactics which surrounded the Empire's soldiers at a near river. Meanwhile, in the Russi Federation's side, the volunteers realized that the defense of Moskva is useless and decides to move to the frontlines of the already struggling Empire soldiers. The executive decision was made by the Communist government after telling them to put almost all their resources in an all-out attack to try to break the Empire's line that they established. '''During the battle The battle starts when Tanya orders her troops to mainly focus on the ground forces due to its large size. At first, the invasion was nothing threatening until the arrival of the mages under Colonel Drake and the aircraft with anti-ballistic missiles. Feeling hopeless, Tanya is filled with fury and devises a plan. She orders the battallion to split up as her company will deal with the coming mages while the other companies deal with the aircraft with the objective of not letting the aircraft to reach the Empire's aerospace. Tanya knows the threat of the mages because of the immense power of Mary Sioux after knocking out 2 mages after severely wounding them. Tanya declares that she will handle Mary while the rest handle the other mages. While Tanya is fighting Mary, Serebryakova handles the commander while the rest takes the others out with brilliant maneuvers in order to get good angles for shooting. On the ground, the Empire's line is falling because of no air support. The desperation started to set in because of the immense number of soldiers along with heavy artillery aimed at mages on top and the tanks that were used to kill the Empire's army whose job was to hide in the trenches to wait for reinforcements from above. The companies handling the aircraft, on the other hand, took down the airplanes pretty quickly and thanks to its leading commander, they instinctively knew to start attacking the ground forces as it was the last thing they needed to gain the superiority of the land. Furthermore, if Teigenhoff was under Empire's control, all railway connections throughout the Russian land would be cut off. Mary and Tanya continued to fight in the city, hoping that one of them would fall. Mary landed a decisive-looking blow after Tanya couldn't protect herself with her magical barrier because of Mary's strength on melee. Tanya is on the ground and Mary proceeds to punch her with her pent-up rage produced by Being X. Mary gets up and gets distracted by the broken church. In the midst of her looking at the sculpture of God, Tanya throws a dagger at Mary and in response, she tried to use the last of her magic to attack Tanya but would not get the chance after she shot Mary's computation stone, rendering her useless in the battlefield and was shot in the heart. Tanya tries to finish her off but thanks to the Mage Commander, Mary runs away, carried by the Commander. Realizing their hopeless situation, the Russi Federation retreats into the heartland of their territory. All of them head back to the camps established by each nation and end the fighting. Aftermath Mary is heavily wounded and Tanya decides that the frontlines are too dangerous and asks strategic commander Rerugen to transfer her out of the 203rd Mage Battallion to leave a peaceful life and to find how the enemy moves from the rear. Strategic HQ is baffled but they allow Degurechaff to exit the frontlines as a person who will revise a victory plan in order to win a possible world war. Strategic HQ lets her go but even Tanya became a strategic commander, her next orders was to get information about the Russy Federation with the aide of heavy artillery, infantry, and most importantly, she will also command the 203rd Mage Battalion as instead of letting her control enemy airspace, her new job is to make sure that ground forces are protected from any artillery barrages in the future. Category:Terminologies